


Interrupted

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: John pays for interrupting Arthur's alone time.





	Interrupted

Arthur feels himself getting closer to the edge as he holds his throbbing, swollen hard-on in his hand, stroking it slowly. He finally managed to get a hold of some of that new ''amazing'' invention people had been talking about all over town, called ''lube''. He was a bit skeptical to use it at first, but now that he's sitting there, cock in hand, covered in the slippery liquid, he is incredibly thankful for it's invention. 

''Fuck..! Aah, that's it..''

The blonde gruffs, rubbing his half-exposed chest with his left hand while stroking himself closer and closer with his right hand. Closer, and closer and... 

!

''Whoa! Christ, Morgan.. ain't got any sense left in ya? It's only about 7 pm...''

John doesn't say any more than that. He just stands there, inside the tent, staring at Arthur like a deer in the headlights. Arthur on the other hand, shoves his throbbing cock back into his pants so fast he almost thinks he's gonna come just from the adrenaline and blood that rushes through him when John decides to barge into the tent. Arthur can't really curse the darkhaired out, knowing that Arthur is the one who took John's tent while John was out. Arthur was told that John would be gone for the next two days, so he took himself the courtesy of sleeping in his warm, empty tent. Although, sleeping wasn't the only thing he'd had in mind. 

Arthur stands up quickly, without saying anything at all, as he feels his cock aching to be touched in his pants. It leaves an incredibly obnoxious print as it strains against the blondes tight pants. Arthur walks forward, on his way to leave the tent before he is stopped by John blocking the exit by standing infront of it, as well as placing a hand on the blondes chest. 

''Hey, hey.. calm down, alright..? No need to be rushing out looking like that..''

John feels his face flush up as he looks the bigger man up and down, noticing the huge outline of Arthur's cock in his pants. John can't help but stare as he takes a step closer and feels his heart start to race. He has tried to deny and push his lust for Arthur away, but he really can't push it further now. The darkhaired places a hand on the blondes thigh, squeezing gently as he lets out a whine.

''You're uh, packing quite the package there, Arthur.. fuckin' huge..''

Arthur relaxes just a little as he feels his abdomen heat up once more. He looks down at John, noticing the lustful and eager expression on his face. It makes Arthur feel a bit embaressed that someone is actually lusting after him, and especially when it's John Marston who's doing so. Arthur steps further back into the tent, and sits down on the bed once more. He spreads his legs and shoots an intense glare at John. Arthur now gets a chance to eye the darkhaired up and down, and feels himself heat up once he notices John's bulge starting to form against his skinny thighs. 

''You want my cock, dont ya' Marston..?''

John nods as he walks forward, following the blonde's tracks to the bed. He looks so eager, almost hungry, for the blondes cock. The darkhaired decides to climb onto the bed, bucking his hips by reflex when doing so since his dick gets to stroke against the friction of his boxers as he lifts his legs. Arthur watches him sneak onto the bed, and his mind is just rushing with thoughts about getting to fuck him. 

''Yeah.. Want your cock, Arthur... Want you..''

John gets undressed and curiously grabs the bottle next to Arthur, while Arthur follows the darkhaireds lead and starts getting undressed as well. He groans as he feels his swollen dick immediately lay up against his stomach when he gets his pants and underwear off. Arthur grabs a hold of John's legs and positions him so that John is laying flat on his stomach, with his legs spread.   
The blonde feels himself start to pulse as he leans down, and spreads John's asscheeks with his hands.

''Oh, you are so fuckin' pretty... such a damn gorgeous sight to see, Marston..''

Arthur leans in further and starts placing soft, wet kisses on John's entrance, squeezing a few moans and sighs from the other. The blonde soon enough begins dragging his wet and warm tongue across the others hole, slow and deep. Arthur can't really hold himself and presses his mouth firmly against John's hole, stretching him out by wiggling his tongue inside him with ease. John relaxes his muscles as if it's almost something he knows by command, and can only whine in pleasure as Arthur is eating him out as if he hasn't eaten in a week. 

''Oh fuck yes, Morgan.. stretch me good, darlin'..''

John feels himself leak precum out onto the mattress, but he couldn't care less about that. He whines in protest once Arthur pulls himself away, but moans softly once he feels Arthur's cock poking at his entrance instead. 

''Hand me that bottle, sweetheart. I'm gonna fuck you so good... You be a good boy and keep quiet now, hm..?''

John nods eagerly as he reaches back to give Arthur the bottle of lube, and Arthur pours a generous amount of it onto his cock before throwing the bottle down on the ground. He slides himself in smoothly and groans as he feels John's warmth around him. 

''Fuck, honey..! So hot..''

Arthur whines and lays down ontop of John as he grinds in and out of him, steadily upping the pace of his hips. The blonde wraps his arm under John's head, holding him in a gentle headlock as he nibbles on the darkhaireds ears while fucking him. John can only let out small moans and ''oh's'' as Arthur fills him up. Arthur feels himself swelling once again, although since this time it's inside John, he can't help but groan and sigh as he pushes himself further in.

''Mmmhh.. got such a tight warm ass, Marston.. Just can't help but fill you up with my spill..''

Arthur groans as he bites down on John's shoulder, while pushing himself further in and finally releasing deep and hard inside the other. He stays there for a few seconds as he catches his breath, and his rough actions turn sweet and gentle.

''You good..?''  
''Uh-huh.. I feel fuckin' filled, though..''  
Arthur smiles soft as he slowly pulls out, leaving John a messy sight to see on the bed.

''Come on Marston, sit up and I'll help you out too.''


End file.
